The Big Revelation
by Echo1994
Summary: Set after the war with Gaia. Percy and Annabeth are called to Olympus for a discussion about recent events. What happens when the gods decide to reveal themselves to the mortal world
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Revelation**

**Chapter 1**

Set after the war with Gaia. Percy and Annabeth are called to Olympus for a discussion about recent events.

**Disclaimer:** The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus Series belong to Rick Riordan not me, I just like to play with them.

**Percy POV**

I was sparring with Annabeth at camp when Hermes appeared in front of us. We stopped sparring and knelt before him "Greetings, Lord Hermes, how may we help you?" We asked. "You may stand demigods" we stood and bowed their heads in respect "Zeus has sent me to bring you to Olympus, we are having a meeting and you two need to be there for it." Hermes stated "You will come with me now." He ordered "Of course Lord Hermes" we said and followed him to the big house, where we met Chiron. "Lord Hermes," he said bowing "What an honour, may I ask what you are here for?" " You may, I am taking Percy and Annabeth to Olympus for a meeting, they may be back later, depending on how the meeting goes." "Of course Lord Hermes" Chiron said. Hermes turned to Percy and Annabeth, "Take my hands and close your eyes." We did as he said and he transported us to the Gates of Olympus. "You will walk from here, when you get to the throne room, you will bow first to Zeus and Hera, then your parents and then the rest of the Council, you will then kneel in the centre of the room." Hermes ordered "Yes Lord Hermes" we said bowing their heads. "Close your eyes" they closed their eyes and he transported himself to the throne room. We began the walk up to the throne room.

When we arrived we knocked on the doors. "Enter!" we heard Zeus boom. We entered and bowed first to Zeus and Hera and then to our Parents and finally the rest of the council. We then went and knelt in the centre of the room. "Perseus and Annabeth, you have been summoned here today to take part in an important decision, The mist is disappearing, and due to that, recent events have been seen by them as they actually are and they are realising that everything is not what it seems, they are getting quite suspicious" Zeus stated "You have been informed of the situation, go sit by your parents thrones and feel free to join in with suggestions" "Thank you Lord Zeus, we are honoured to be included in the decision making" we bowed and went to sit at our parents feet.

"What should we do about the current situation?" Zeus said

Athena spoke up "I think if they are getting suspicious then eventually they will investigate and find us out and declare war on us, the only logical thing to do would be to reveal ourselves to them before they start to investigate and believe us to be a threat and make it know that we are not hostile, and just want to blend in."

"But what about the religions of the mortals?, surely they won't just accept that Gods from a different religion exist" Annabeth stated

"A valid point dear daughter, to overcome that obstacle we-" "We declare war on them!" "We will make them taste my bolt!" Both Ares and Zeus interrupted at the same time "No!" said Athena "We will simply tell them that we will neither confirm nor deny the existence of the Gods of other religions and that we won't force them to worship us, though we would appreciate it if they did, we won't kill them if they don't worship us, it's their choice." "How about we make an incentive for those who worship us?" said Hades "What do you mean, Hades?" asked Zeus "Those who worship us will get the option to try for the Isles of Blest when they die, unless they are deserving of the fields of punishment" Hades answered. "Now that's an interesting idea, blackmail, I like it!" said Ares "No Ares, it is not blackmail, it is simply a bonus they get if they worship us, if they don't worship us then it's fine, they just won't have the option of trying for the Isles of Blest." Athena stated "Exactly!" Hades grinned. I shuddered Hades grin was quite creepy.

"And just how do you propose we reveal ourselves, Athena?" Dad asked

"I was thinking of announcing it to leaders of the world and then see how it goes from there." "Very well" said Zeus "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yes brother there is" said Dad "Once we reveal ourselves, there will be a lot more for us to deal with, so I propose that we each make one of our children immortal to help us with our duties and process requests from the mortals and for those who have no children to choose one of the others children." "Hmmm..." Said Zeus "What do the rest of you think?" He looked around at the rest of the council

"Definitely, I could use the extra help" said Hermes "If I had a helper or two to help deliver messages, it would ease a lot of pressure for me."

"I like it," said Ares "Clarisse will be an excellent help"

One by one all the Gods agreed.

"Excellent!" said Zeus "It is decided! Now who are you going to choose?"

Dad spoke first "Percy, what do you say?" "I would love to Dad! But I want to complete school, would I still be able to finish school if I'm a god?"

Dad looked around at the others, "I don't see why not" said Zeus "Then I accept" I said

"Great!" said Dad. I noticed Athena was doing the same with Annabeth who was nodding excitedly. "So we have Perseus, Annabeth, Clarisse" said Zeus and looked around the other Gods "Nico and Hazel" said Hades

"Connor and Travis" said Hermes,

"Katie" said Demeter

"Piper" said Aphrodite

"Will" said Apollo

"Pollux" said Dionysus

"Leo" said Hephaestus

"Jason" said Hera

"Thalia" said Artemis "Or would you like her Father?, since she is your daughter?" "No that's fine, she has pledged herself to you, so there is no need to upset her by forcing her to leave the hunt, I know how attached she is to you. And anyway I have Ganymede so there is no need to replace him."

"Thank you Father" said Artemis

"So we have Perseus, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Leo, Katie, Will, Piper, Jason and Pollux?" Zeus checked. Everyone gave their approval "Hermes, will you bring those mentioned and Chiron?"

"Of course" said Hermes and flew out the doors and transported himself to camp.

"Dad?" I asked, he looked down at me, picked me up and put me on one of the armrests of his throne "Yes Percy?" " May I IM Mom and Paul and tell them what's happening?" "Of course, lets go do that now, shall we?" He put me on the floor, stood up and shrunk to human height and tighter we walked out the doors to one of the fountains in the garden.

**Well that's chapter one, how did you all like it? Please review, this is my first story and I need some feedback on what I could do to improve on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Revelation** **Chapter 2** Hey All heres the next chapter oh and I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series **Percy POV** Dad led me out a fountain in the garden and handed me a Drachma. I threw the Drachma into the mist and said "Oh Goddess accept my offering, show me Sally Jackson, New York City" an image of Mom and Paul eating dinner appeared "Mom! Paul" I called they looked up "Percy! Poseidon! how nice to see you both!" "You too!" I replied "Now, I'm presuming that since your father is with you, that this isn't a casual call?" she asked I looked at Dad "Can I tell them everything?" I asked. "Yes you can" so I told them everything that had happened since Lord Hermes came to us while we were sparring "Oh wow Percy, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! and Gods revealing themselves, that'll take some getting used to, especially for the mortals" Mom gushed "Yes Sally it will and it will take a bit for us gods to get used to it too, I just hope I don't get a lot of hate mail for all the earthquakes and seastorms" Dad said "Oh, I'm sure you won't get to much. Surely they will understand that it's just part of your job and that you don't always intend to hurt people" Mom said "You're right, I don't always intend her hurt people, but I still have to keep up my reputation as Storm Bringer and Earth Shaker" as he said Earth Shaker the light in Moms apartment swayed slightly and I looked at Dad to see a mischievous grin on his face. Mom looked a bit startled "Don't worry Sally, only you and Paul felt that" Dad said and Mom relaxed a bit. Lord Hermes suddenly appeared in front of the throne room doors and Dad looked up "Are they on their way?" Dad asked "Yes" he answered. Dad looked at me "say goodbye to your Mother, Percy, we need to head inside now" he said to me "Ok" I replied "It was nice talking to you Sally and Paul" he said "Yes it was" they answered "Bye Mom and Paul" I said "Bye Honey!" they replied and I waved my hand through the message. Dad stood "Come Percy, when we get back inside, sit at the foot my throne like you were before" "Ok Dad" I said as I stood and followed him into the throne room. **Hey everyone! Sorry it's so short but it was just meant to be a filler chapter to give Chiron and the rest time to get to Olympus.** **Should have another chapter up in the next few days**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Hi, all,

I had part of the chapter typed on Wednesday, but on Wednesday night/ Thursday morning, my Budgie, Snowy died, I had a very close bond with him and am very sad. I will get the chapter done eventually, but it will just take a little longer than normal, as I need time to grieve. The Chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Big Revelation  
Chapter 3**

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights anything written by Rick Riordan

**Percy POV**

I followed Dad into the throne room where he grew to his 15ft tall form and sat on his throne and I sat at the foot of his throne. I looked around at everyone, Annabeth was sitting at the foot of her mothers throne, Lady Athena was reading a book, Lady Artemis was glaring at Lady Aphrodite who was touching up her make up and shooting seductive looks at Lord Ares who was playing battle ships with Lord Apollo who by looks of things was loosing terribly as he had set his ships up in the shape of an A. Lord Hephaestus was tinkering with some metal, Lady Demeter was reading a gardening magazine, Lord Hermes was checking his emails, Lord Zeus was brooding and Lady Hera was reading a parenting magazine, Mr. D was flicking through a wine catalog and Dad had just got out a fishing magazine. Annabeth was sketching on her sketch pad- Designs for one of the Gods/Goddesses temples no doubt. I sat there for a few moments- bored so I decided to watch Lord Ares and Lord Apollo play battle ships, Lord Apollo was still getting thrashed. I got so engrossed in watching them that I didn't hear the knock at the door and only realised when they made the game disappear. "Enter!" Lord Zeus boomed and Chrion wheeled himself in followed by the campers. Chiron wheeled himself to the side, got out of his wheelchair and bowed to the gods. The campers bowed and then went to the centre and knelt. "Demigods!" Lord Zeus boomed "do you know why you have been called here?" the room was silent "Well?! Answer me!" He demanded they all looked at each other for a moment finally it was Clarisse who spoke "No my Lord, we do not know" he looked thoughtful for a moment "Athena" he barked "Explain!"

"We have called you here to tell you about a decision we have made, the mist is vanishing and due to recent events we have decided to reveal ourselves to the mortal world" she said. She was about to continue when one of the Stolls spoke up "but My Lady, do you know what that will do to the communications system?" she shot him a glare "Yes, we have discussed this already and if you had not interrupted you would know that to deal with it all demigods present will become minor gods to assist your parents or who ever we assign you to, with their duties. You will not become gods until after we have announced our existence to the mortal world, your transformation will be broadcast on television to show the mortals our power. Now, are there any questions?"

Katie raised her hand "Yes?" acknowledged Athena "My Lady, who will we be serving if we aren't serving our parents?" she asked "Most of you will be helping your parents except for Thalia and Jason. Thalia will remain as Artemis' Lieutenant and Jason will serve both Zeus and Hera, as Zeus already has Ganymede but he is not always available and Jason was dedicated to Hera by his mother when he was two so its natural that he serves her." Athena answered.

One of the Stoll brothers raised their hand "Yes?"  
"My Lady, when will it happen?" he asked

"The broadcast will happen on the 1st of September but we have not decided when you are to become gods. You will all be staying in New York so you can get here quickly if you are summoned." Athena looked around at the gods

"Was there anything else any of you wanted to speak to them about?" Zeus spoke up "Actually yes" and looked at us

"Until you become gods you will give us a burnt offering at every single meal to thank us for giving you the opportunity to become gods" we all murmured

"Yes my Lord" and bowed our heads

"Dismissed!" he said and we all stood, bowed and left.


	5. Authors Note Please Read

**Authors Note**

Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I actually have writers block, so I have no clue as to what direction the plot of the story will go from here, so I would like your opinion on it and what you would like to see happen in the story :)  
Thank you  
Echo1994


End file.
